


Never Made It To The Bedroom

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alpha!Dipper Gleeful, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Couch Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Omega!Will Cipher, PWP, Pure Smut, Slight Master/Slave Mention, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "Oh my mind was speeding, my heart was skipping beats, we were moving...we never made it to the bedroom."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a mini break from planning/writing for LSBL. Enjoy some pure, plotless smut :)c 
> 
> Music Inspiration - Bedroom (Nightcore)

His back hit the wall but he wasn't able to focus on it. Hands gripped his sides, keeping him still as lips continued to suck and bite at his own. He whined loudly between gasps, hands clawing at the alpha's back for support. His body felt so hot, he was sure he was going to melt if they continued, but instead of trying to wiggle out, he pulled the alpha even closer.

He was sweating and his clothes felt like they were sticking to his skin. He felt so uncomfortably hot that he just wanted to strip all his clothes off. The alpha, as always, knew what he was thinking and those hands moves from his sides to the hem of his shirt, grabbing it and peeling it off. He whimpered when the cool air hit his hot skin. The alpha rumbled over him when his shirt was completely removed. 

He gasped when he was flipped, face first into the wall. His hands pressed against the cool wallpaper as hands gripped his waist. A leg kicked his legs wide, forcing his back to curve so his ass was sticking out as the top of his chest and face remained pressed against the wall. He rested a cheek against the wall, turned to try and watch the alpha through his peripheral. He whimpered when he felt a hand slide to his belt and tug it open before it undid the button of his pants.

He panted harshly as anticipation built in his gut. Hands tugged his pants open, making his stomach tense at the exposure to the air. He rolled his hips back, purring when he felt the alpha's erection brush against him. He heard the alpha gasp before a warning growl erupted behind him. He whined again as fingers hooked under the waistband of his underwear. 

A tongue lapped at the back of his neck as hands tugged his underwear down and tugged his member out. His hands clenched into fists on the wall and he felt tears prickle in his eyes as that hand slowly stroked his already-hard length. He was sure he would die of heat stroke right then and there because everything felt so dizzy. His toes curled in his shoes when he felt the alpha grind into his ass. 

His eyelids slid shut when the other hand slowly tugged one side of his pants down. He moved one of his hands down to assist, earning another loud growl behind him. He moaned when a particular harsh thrust nearly made his knees buckle. That hand that had been tugging his pants down now moved to grip both of his wrists above his head. He rolled his hips back, grinding against the alpha shamelessly. 

The alpha nearly howled behind him before increasing the pace around his dick. His hands clawed into the wall, whimpering and humping into the hand. He felt sweat slide down his neck and normally he'd be fairly embarrassed of such a thing, but the alpha didn't even seem to mind it. The hand on his wrists disappeared but he kept them against the wall. A whine threatened to escape when the hand gripping his dick disappeared until he was turned around and his back was pressed against the wall again. He met lust-blown eyes, knees nearly buckling at the sight. 

The alpha dropped to his knees, tugging his pants and underwear down in one swoop. He looked down with half-lidded eyes, clenching his jaw when the alpha licked his lips. A pink tongue poked out between soft lips before sliding up his length. He keened, tangling his fingers in brown locks when his dick was suddenly engulfed in wet heat. Hands gripped his trembling thighs and every breath was a breathy moan or a soft whimper. 

"A-Alpha-" He gasped when the alpha hollowed his cheeks. 

He pulled back and his dick was released with a pop before a hand again wrapped around him and began pumping him. Squishing and wet noises filled the air with every movement, and he could feel liquid slide down the inside of his thighs. The alpha purred and a he felt fingers slide up the inside of his thighs teasingly slowly. 

"Mm, my omega is so wet for me, hm?"

Will squirmed when a finger slid into his entrance. 

"P-Please stop teasing m-me." He begged, tongue pressing against the back of his fangs. 

Dipper smirked before suddenly ramming three fingers into his entrance. Will's eyes flew open and he gripped the alpha's hair painfully tight. Dipper groaned but continued to thrust the fingers in and out of him mercilessly as he leaned in and sucked on the head of his dick. Will was sure he was about to pass out. As if he couldn't get any hotter, heat pooled in his stomach and he could feel those fingers slow as his walls tightened around them. The alpha hummed before standing, pulling his fingers out of the omega. He removed his hands from Dipper's hair, resting them on his shoulders. Will's legs trembled noticeably as he watched the alpha unzip his pants and slowly pull his own member out. 

Will licked his lips hungrily, making an attempt to drop to his own knees before a hand pressed against his chest, forcing him back against the wall.

"Ah-ah, not yet."

Will bit his lower lip painfully, ignoring the way his mouth salivated at the sight. Dipper crowded him, pressing their dicks together. His breath hitched when the alpha wrapped his hands around the both of their dicks and started pumping them simultaneously. His nails dug into the alpha's skin as that heat clenched his groin. He could feel it curl and build in him, despite his want to last longer. He came with a shout, baring his teeth desperately as the alpha moved to pump him solely through his orgasm. He almost collapsed until hands hooked under his knees and lifted him against the wall. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, face buried in Dipper's neck as the alpha aligned himself. 

"W-Wait..."

The alpha slid the head of his dick inside and Will whined. 

"For what?"

"C-Condom?" He slurred. His tongue felt thick as heat began to drum through his veins again. 

"It's fine." Will almost screamed when he was filled completely, clawing at the alpha's back desperately to ground himself. The alpha groaned softly, remaining still as they both adjusted. "I like it raw, anyway."

Will's eyes slid shut and he could feel his dick twitch at the alpha's words. 

"I like watching my cum slide out of you when I'm done fucking you senseless." 

Will moaned when the alpha pulled out and rammed into him again. 

"And this way I can feel your heat better; feel how wet you are for me." Dipper purred into his ear and Will knew the alpha was well aware of what he was doing. "I know you like it, too. You love knowing I've filled you, don't you?"

He nodded, panting heavily as the thrusts slowly became more frequent. 

He was moved off the wall and he landed on the couch softly with the alpha crouched over him. His legs were wrapped around Dipper's waist and the alpha smirked down at him before grabbing one of the pillows and tucking it under his hips.

"You love being bred like the Omega you are, huh?"

"Y-Yes, alpha." Will moaned when Dipper started to move again, pounding into him mercilessly. He was seeing stars and he felt his tongue slide between his teeth as his hands were forced above his head again. Dipper gripped his wrists tightly in one hand as the other ghosted over his chest. He swallowed thickly when they encircled a nipple, brushing over it lightly. He bucked his hips up, gasping when his nipple was pinched between two fingers.

"My little Omega bitch." 

Will whined loud enough for it to almost make him ashamed. The hand lowered to tease his dick again and his eyes rolled behind closed eyelids. He bit his lower lip painfully. 

"M-Master...ah..."

"Mm, you sure do love that little kink of yours, don't you?"

Will nodded slightly until another deep thrust made him moan. He felt the alpha pull out of him and his eyes immediately opened. It took him a few seconds to adjust his sight before it went dark. The alpha lifted his head and tied the cloth tighter around his head. He opened his mouth to say something before another cloth wrapped around his wrists. His toes curled as they were forced to wrap around the alpha again. 

"D-Dip-"

"You will call me Master." Will whimpered when nails clawed into his stomach. "If you want to be a slave then you will act like one." 

He clenched his jaw when he was forcibly filled again. His dick twitches eagerly between them and he already knew he was hard again. His tied wrists were forced up and over the alpha's head, resting against the back of his neck. Dipper propped his arms on both sides of Will's sides, moaning when the omega's walls tightened around him. 

It was left unsaid, but they both were very aware of their safety word. Every time they did this, Will knew Dipper would stop the very moment he told him he was uncomfortable. It had happened only once and the alpha had immediately stopped everything. Will trusted Dipper completely, even more than the typical alpha-omega relationship. 

Hot lips pressed against his jugular, trailing up to the underside of his jaw. He felt the alpha pull out completely again and he arched his back up, digging his shoulder blades into the couch. A single finger slid up the underside of his erection and he gasped. The alpha removed his arms and forced them to rest against Will's chest. 

"B-Bite me, p-please, master."

Nothing was said in reply. In fact, all touch was suddenly gone. Will couldn't even hear the alpha breathing, but he hadn't felt Dipper's weight leave the couch. Unless he had when Will wasn't paying attention? He chewed the inside of his cheek as his heart pounded in his chest. 

"M-Master...?"

His knees were forced wide and a hot tongue lapped at the inside of his thighs. He squirmed, whining when it slowly made its way to his groin. He waited for his dick to be engulfed in the overwhelming heat, but the alpha instead just placed kisses up his dick. It twitched with every kiss, and he could feel the precum dribble down slowly. A tongue lapped it up, making him bite back a moan. 

The weight was suddenly gone from the other side of the couch and he peeked his ears to listen to the alpha's movements. He yelped when he was suddenly lifted into the air. The alpha hummed softly before he was seated on something cool. The kitchen counter maybe? He felt hands bend his knees and widen his legs, before they pulled his hands to his dick. His hands wrapped around the member as Dipper's wrapped over his, leading him into slow movements. He swallowed as the hands disappeared from his and he was left to masturbate in darkness. 

"Now, be a good boy and continue that pace for me."

Will nodded, although reluctantly. The pace the alpha had set was horribly slow and agonizing, just enough to keep him aroused but nowhere near enough to push him over the edge like he really needed. He heard the fridge open. 

Was Dipper...making food...right now...?

...Seriously?

And suddenly he jumped when something cold and light began covering his hands and his dick. The sound of whatever Dipper was using...oh.

A tongue lapped at the whipped cream on his hands. He bit back a moan when he felt one of his fingers slide into Dipper's mouth, his tongue darting over his finger and lapping it clean. Each finger received the same treatment until he was clean and the anticipation weighed heavily when he felt the alpha pull away. He expected slow laps at the head of his dick, only to be unable to restrain the loud moan when his entire dick was swallowed. Dipper's mouth sucked on him as his tongue licked and slid and swirled over his member mercilessly.

"M-master w-wait I'm gonna c-"

The alpha pulled away, leaving a slow stripe against the head. 

"You aren't allowed to."

The whine that left his throat was absolutely pathetic, and he was sure that if the blindfold weren't there, he'd see an insanely smug smirk spread across the alpha's lips. He wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. Hands stroked and massaged into his thighs as the alpha hummed above him. He could feel his dick throb desperately, was sure Dipper could see it too, but the alpha simply continued to massage his inner thighs teasingly. He was tugged forward before a hand slowly pressed him to lay flat against the counter. He whimpered at the coolness against his bare skin. 

More whipped cream felt like it was applied generously to his torso. He felt a tug at his blindfold and for a split second he was relieved to see again as his eyes adjusted. Until he saw the absolutely feral look in the alpha's eyes, the way they slid up his body as he licked his lips. He felt himself tremble and vibrate under the gaze. 

Dipper leaned forward and lapped at his stomach, sucking on the skin harshly in some places enough to leave marks. The Omega gasped and squirmed when fangs brushed against his ribcage. 

"Mm, you're just absolutely delicious." Will yelped when he was tugged halfway down, lower back pained as the counter dug into his spine. He whimpered as Dipper forced his hands between their chests and wrapped his legs around his hips. He squirmed uncomfortably and the alpha must have noticed the position because he was suddenly lifted and flipped onto his stomach on the counter with a quick apology from behind him. He was about to open his mouth to say it was fine before the alpha suddenly slid in. Dipper reveled the omega's hitch in breathing before low whines erupted from his throat. 

And suddenly he was ruthlessly fucked against the counter, face pressed against the cool marble and hands intertwined as he mewled and begged.

"A-Alpha-ah-p-please, m-master I-ah-" He struggled with words as each thrust seemed to get deeper and closer to his prostate, seemed to force him closer and closer to the edge. His mind fogged to the point of no return and words became impossible. 

He practically cried when the alpha slid out of him again. 

His dick was definitely swelling to a point of sensitive pain and he was sure he'd die if he didn't come soon. Hands scooped him up again and he almost growled in frustration. Dipper chuckled beside him.

Dipper sat on the couch, positioning Will to straddle him and the Omega whimpered as he rolled his hips eagerly. Dipper smirked up at him, though even he could see the alpha wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

"Please your master and maybe you'll have permission to come." 

Will aligned himself and slammed down, too desperate to smirk at the strained moan from the alpha under him. He rolled his hips and leaned forward, burying his face in the alpha's neck as he bucked and stuttered with every movement. 

Hands gripped his thighs and he whimpered when he heard the alpha moan. He felt himself fill with the alpha's cum and his dick twitches and throbbed painfully until a hand pumped him quickly. He gasped and threw his head back as he cried out.

"Come for me, William." Will cried as his toes curled. "Come for your alpha."

He felt tears roll down his cheeks as the alpha's grip around him tightened almost painfully. The pace quickened and he sank his fangs into the base of the alpha's neck as he came. Dipper growled softly below him when he pulled back just enough to rest his cheek against the alpha's shoulder. His vision was completely gone and he couldn't move. His entire body throbbed with pleasure and exhaustion. 

Dipper moved to begin peppering him with soft kisses, whispering sweet things to him as his hands massaged Will's thighs and legs soothingly. 

He slipped into sleep before he knew it.


End file.
